Cendrillon
by oohlips123
Summary: There has always been a Ladybug and Chat Noir. In another life, another time, they were together again. However, in this time, while working in her father's bakery, Ladybug was possessed by Hawkmoth. Now, during the Moonlight Ball, she is ordered to kill her partner and closest friend. What happens next? Oneshot.
**Disclaimer:** **I do Not own Miraculous Ladybug or anything related to it. I'm just a simple fangirl doing what fangirls do. Write fanfics. Please don't try to sue me. Ain't nobody got time for that anyhow. Enjoy the story!**

 **Summary:** **There has always been a Ladybug and Chat Noir. In another life, another time, they were together again. However, in this time, while working in her father's bakery, Ladybug was possessed by Hawkmoth. Now, during the Moonlight Ball, she is ordered to kill her one and only friend. What happens next? Oneshot.**

 _Thoughts_ _ **Hawkmoth speaking**_ " _Memories"_

* * *

" _ **When the clock strikes twelve, you with take the knife hidden in your dress, and kill him."**_

The words kept repeating in her head every night since the incident. Her partner. Her friend. The one she'd grown to love. She would have to kill him. She didn't even know his real name.

"Yes, Hawkmoth." She said in a monotone voice as she prepared to leave for the ball. Dawning her black and red dotted dress with a mask to match, she secured the knife in a hidden pocket and placed a gold crown on her head. Calling a carriage, she makes her way to the castle.

"I'm sorry, Chat," She mumbled as she exited the carriage, "I just wish I could have seen what you really-"

" _ **When the clock strikes twelve, you with take the knife hidden in your dress, and kill him."**_

The voice spoke again, cutting off any emotion she may have felt. The light in her eyes gone once more, she walked up the steps of the castle, feeling nothing, only obeying the person who now controls her every move. "Of course, Hawkmoth."

Fighting for any control, the girl thinks back to when she first met her goofball of a partner.

" _So, you're my partner, huh? And what's your name?"_

" _Don't you know it's impolite to ask a woman for her name before giving your own."_

" _Oh. Well then, my name is… Chat. Chat Noir."_

" _Well than, Chat Noir, my name is Ladybug. Pleasure to be working with you."_

" _And I as well, m'lady. I believe we'll be the purrfect duo."_

" _So you're a funny guy, are you."_

" _I think so. What? Does it tickle your whiskers?"_

" _Come on, kitty. We have a kingdom to save."_

"No. I refuse to lay down and let him die," she said under her breath. She new Hawkmoth could hear her. "I'd rather die than kill him."

" _ **When the clock strikes twelve, you with take the knife hidden in your dress, and kill him."**_

She could hear him in her head. Telling her to do what she refused. Fighting for control, she made herself a promise.

 _I'll warn him. He will live. Even if it costs me my life._

Finally gaining control, the young heroine walks up the steps with unprecedented confidence, control and elegance.

Scanning the ever growing crowd, she searches for the man she's grown so close to.

" _Bye bye, little butterfly."_

" _Another innocent saved. We did great today, Ladybug."_

 _*Beep Beep*_

" _Oh no, I'm almost out of time. I have to go Chat. See you later."_

" _Wait, Ladybug!"_

" _Huh?"_

" _I was wondering if you were going to the Moonlight Ball in a few days. I was thinking, maybe we could see each other."_

" _Didn't I ask that we-"_

" _Keep our identities a secret, I know. We don't have to tell one another, I just wanted to meet without having to leave right away after an intense battle."_

" _Uhm, I guess I can go. I don't have anything else planned that night."_

" _Great! What will you be dressed as?"_

" _I'll be in the only colors you ever see me in. Black and Red. Au revoir, mon petit chaton."_

" _Then you'll find me donning my signature black! I'll even wear the cat ears!"_

Sighing at the fond memory, the young maiden continued to scan the crowd for her closest friend. Just when she was about to give up, she saw the familiar ears and shimmering black that she'd grown to love.

Making her way over to her partner, she felt Hawkmoth fight for control once more.

" _ **When the clock strikes twelve, you with take the knife hidden in your dress, and kill him."**_

 _Then I'll warn him before that happens._

Finally reaching her destination, she taps his broad shoulder, and time stops as he turns around.

His brushed-back blond hair and beautiful green eyes that seemed to glow in the candlelight. His pale tan skin with that rosy tint around his cheeks, nose and ears. Everything she loved about him, still unknowing of who he truly is.

 _Everything I'll fight to keep safe from myself._

His eyes brighten at the sight of her, temporarily losing his composure before quickly regaining it. Extending his hand and with a slight bow, he says, "Hello, my lady. Might I ask for this dance?"

"Indeed, you may, oh mischievous feline."

Walking over to the secluded balcony, they begin their waltz.

As they danced, the hero and heroine forgot about everything, everyone else in the room, choosing to only focus on each other.

Never breaking eye contact, she tries to tell him everything she meant to say, every emotion she wanted to tell, being unable to truly speak them. The voice controlling her won't permit such actions like telling him out loud what is wrong.

 _I hope he got the message, because it's almost-_

Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding

" _ **When the clock strikes twelve, you with take the knife hidden in your dress, and kill him."**_

How could she have let this happen? Why did she allow Hawkmoth to gain control? Why did she let her emotions get away from her? Anger against her mother's killer didn't make anything better, only worse. Her moment of weakness is what allowed this entire situation coalesce.

" _ **When the clock strikes twelve, you with take the knife hidden in your dress, and kill him."**_

Halting in their dance, she looks up into the eyes of the only person she'll ever trust. Ever love. Letting her hands fall to her sides, she backs away from him, a butterfly-shaped light mask slowly forming forms and she slowly pulls out her dagger.

" _ **When the clock strikes twelve, you with take the knife hidden in your dress, and-"**_

 _I will die in his place._

Raising the blade to stab herself, time seems to slow.

She sees her family, laughing and smiling together, happily.

She sees her best friend encouraging her to become a seamstress.

She sees her partner, Chat Noir, and all the adventures they've had.

Bringing the blade down, she thinks of the only word she could imagine saying to all of her loved ones.

 _Goodbye._

Blade collides with flesh and red seeps over black.

Her bluebell eyes grow wide.

"What are you doing, m'lady. Knives are dangerous, you know."

A black garbed figure goes limp in the arms of a stunned bluett.

"C-Chat?"

Falling to her knees, the body of her friend and partner lays out in front of her, a knife in his abdomen and blood trickling from his mouth.

"Chat, W-Why did you-"

"Thank you for the warning, m'lady. If you hadn't, I wouldn't have saved you in time."

"That's not how it was supposed to happen. I was supposed to be stabbed. N-nevermind that, we need to get you help!"

"My lady, you know it's already too late."

"N-no, we can still save you, I-I just have to, to…"

Using the remaining strength he has, he rises to a sitting position and places a kiss on her forehead. As he sits up, his mask falls from his face, revealing to true identity of her fellow hero.

"I, Adelard, second prince of the Kingdom of La Lune Éclatante, promise to forever love this woman before me, even in death."

The prince. Her partner, the silly, jokester of a hero, was the prince, whom she'd loved since she'd met him when he visited her father's bakery.

 _Who's dying in my arms._

"Chat! Chat, no! Adelard! Stay with me! Don't die! Please!"

"M'lady, shouldn't you return the favor *cough* and tell me you name as well."

Tears in her, eyes, the young girl replies to his request.

"Marguerite. My name is Marguerite."

"Marguerite, huh. From the bakery, yes?. *Cough Cough* Well then, Marguerite, can you make me a promise?"

Leaning closer, tears slowly streaming down her cheeks, Marguerite nods and strains to hear his final words.

"Promise me that we'll see eachother again. In another life."

And as the last word left his mouth, he closes his eyes, and breaths his final breath.

Finally allowing the tears to freely flowing, Marguerite raises her head to let out a heart wrenching wail, filled with all of her bitter regret and pain.

" _ **Now, take his Miraculous and bring it to me."**_

No longer trying to fight for control, the light mask returns and Marguerite picks up the right hand of her former partner, removing the silver ring from his finger.

"Stop right there, Ladybug."

Rising from her kneeling position, Marguerite sees a middle aged man in a green turtle suit and mask standing on the edge of the balcony in a fighting position. A bracelet with a green charm could be seen on his wrist.

 _It must be Wayzz's Miraculous holder._

 _ **Bring me his Miraculous as well.**_

No longer able to control her own body, Marguerite attacks the masked man with wild ferocity.

Though she could not control her body, she forced herself to make eye contact with the unknown hero.

 _Please, just kill me._

Seeming to get the message, the man closed his eyes in despair and acceptance for a brief moment before, in a flash of speed, killing Marguerite with a blade through her chest.

Falling to her knees, she looks up at the man in thanks and hands him her earrings and Chat's ring before crawling over to the body of her deceased partner.

Closing her eyes, falling the rest of the way down with a soft thud. She reaches over to grasp his hand in her weakening grip.

Breathing her last breath, she thinks back to the promise she made just moments ago.

 _In another life._

* * *

 **Video of inspiration: Cendrillon ❘ ❮Miraculous Ladybug❯ Fanmade PV by LuciaSatalina** **on Youtube. You should really watch it.**

 **Thank you everyone who read my fanfiction. I hope you enjoyed it. To the people who are still waiting for me to update my other stories, sorry it's taking so long. I'm working on it. I just needed to get this out of my head before I could focus on the others (as well as my homework, but I'll worry about that later.)**

 **Thank you again for reading, and goodnight! Ciao!**


End file.
